1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of video gaming systems, particularly video gaming systems where payouts are awarded for the appearance of symbols, and video gaming systems with bonus payout features.
2. Background of the Art
Video wagering games are popular gaming devices in casinos and other gaming establishments. A number of factors have contributed to the popularity of video wagering games. Gaming establishments have expanded the variety of games offered on video platforms beyond what was once limited to video poker, video keno and video reel slot machines. Many casino table games such as blackjack, draw poker, stud poker, Let It Ride.RTM. poker and Caribbean Stud Poker.RTM. are available on video. These games can be learned on video machines before advancing to the more intimidating live table game environment. With video wagering, novice players can enjoy playing a wide variety of casino games without having to play at a table with other more experienced players who may create an intimidating environment for the novice. Players of video games need not worry about playing too slowly to suit the dealer or other players or about feeling embarrassed by making a particular strategic decision.
Video wagering games often are capable of paying a progressive jackpot if the player achieves a predetermined winning outcome, which offers the anticipation or hope for a very large award. Progressive jackpots for gaming machines became popular in part because the technology was available to account for the jackpot amount. For the above reasons, the video wagering format is growing at a pace which exceeds the growth of play of live casino table games and other types of live wagering.
One of the more commonly known video wagering games is video draw poker which is available in numerous variations. Other examples include video reel slot machines and video keno. Video reel slot machines may simulate the play of a mechanical slot machine such as a three-reel slot, for example. Because the virtual reels in a video gaming apparatus are not limited by the geometry of a conventional slot reel, the game can provide a larger number of pay lines or of winning combinations than can a conventional mechanical slot machine.
Numerous versions of video poker are available, including numerous versions of draw poker, stud poker, Let It Ride.RTM. poker, Caribbean Stud.RTM., and more recently, Triple Play Poker.TM.. Some video platforms are provided with the capability of the player being able to select from among a number of video wagering games. For example, some gaming establishments provide a number of poker game variations on one multi-game video platform. The games are played independently, one-at-a-time, with no inter-relationship between games.
Some video games which are adapted for play on a home computer have a "second screen" feature. That is, if the player wins a certain number of games, or achieves a predetermined skill level in a game, a second screen will appear which either permits the player to play the same game at a higher skill level or allows the player to engage in a special feature of that game (e.g., collect additional game pieces or increased lives, as in Mario Brothers.RTM. arcade games). In the case of video wagering, there are a growing number of video wagering games which provide an opportunity to first play an underlying or principal video wagering game (e.g., draw poker) and then to play a different wagering game, although on the same video screen format as the poker game (e.g., as with "double down" games as known in the art). For example, some video poker games offer a double-or-nothing feature. If a player has a winning hand in the first segment of the game, the player can optionally risk the amount won by trying to determine whether a given card will be higher or lower than 8. Alternatively the player may have to choose one of four cards in an attempt to get a card higher than one already shown. If the player wins, his original bet is doubled. He may continue to "double up" until he reaches some predetermined limit, or loses. However, if he loses, he loses the winnings from the first game. This "double up" game is played on substantially the identically formatted screen (showing five playing cards, but with the possible addition to that screen of alphanumerics, as later described) as is the underlying poker game. The principal game, the poker game, is played to obtain an award, and only that award allows winnings from that single game to be "doubled up."
There also exist video wagering games that have a video slot segment and at least one additional video wagering segment. Additionally, there are known second, that is alternative screen games in which the winnings from the second screen game are unrelated to and independent of the winnings in the first screen game.
Examples of these games are U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,171 (Rivero) showing a slot game with a lottery-type second game showing a cage with balls that are used to select a prize, including a consolation prize; U.K. Patent No. 2,066,991 A (Middleton) showing a reel slot game followed by the play of a pin ball or Pachinko-type game in which the movement or rest position of a ball indicates an influence over the award for the slot game, including the award of a jackpot; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,848,932; 5,911,418 and 5,823,874 describe a card game or slot game in which after achieving a predetermined result in the play of a first game, a bonus round is entered in which a roulette-type spin of a ball determines a payout or bonus amount, beyond what is achieved in the play of the slot game.
Applicant's commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/820,438, filed on Mar. 12, 1997 titled "Method Of Scoring A Video Wagering Game" describes a second screen video game in which winnings or awards from the play of a first game on a first format screen may be increased or multiplied by play of a second game on a second screen with a different visual format than the first screen.
It is well known in the gaming industry that bonus games attract and keep players at a gaming machine. The bonus game is typically another gaming machine or a random selection device which is enabled by a bonus qualifying signal from an underlying or primary gaming machine. A wide variety of bonus games, features, and devices are known some of which are set forth next.
The conventional WHEEL OF GOLD.RTM. and WHEEL OF FORTUNE.RTM. slot casino games incorporate a single play bonussing feature. A rotating wheel is activated by the player depressing a bonus spin button when certain indicia appears on the reels of the slot game and is used to award bonus payouts in a spin of the wheel. A separate multiplier may be used to multiply the bonus payouts. After the bonus spin, play resumes in the underlying gaming machine. These games are commercially available from Anchor Gaming and International Game Technology and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,874 and 5,848,932.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,207 describes a spinning reel slot machine that gives a multiplied payoff when certain conditions are fulfilled. Wins that include a special symbol on the pay line are multiplied by an incremental multiplier when the machine is in a particular mode. A counter value is increased by one every time a second special symbol appears on the visible sections of the reels. Whenever the counter reaches a predetermined value, the counter is reset and the multiplier is increased. Whenever a multiplied payout occurs, the multiplier is reset to a minimum value. An "XFACTOR" may act as a wild card for reel slot symbols and may also include other functions in the play of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,384 describes an embodiment of the invention in which the player initiates a round of a reel slot type machine game (often referred to as a "spin" or "play") by pulling the slot machine handle or pushing a button and waiting for the reels to stop spinning. If a row of common symbols appear, which may include wild card symbols such as Jokers, in the primary game the player has a win. In variants of the primary game where there are multiple rows of symbols displayed, if a column or diagonal line of common symbols appear in the primary game, the player has a win or gains some other game advantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,658 describes a device and method for playing a primary and a secondary, bonus game are set forth which includes a primary game device and a secondary game device having a display having five concentrically arranged wheels each having an indicia of an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten and a wild symbol. In response to receiving a pre-selected bonus outcome during play of the primary game device the secondary game device is actuated to rotate the wheels and randomly present an indicia from each wheel at a pay line as a secondary outcome. The outcome of the secondary game device can be used as an additional award or to multiply the award for the bonus outcome in the primary game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,057 pertains to an electronic gaming apparatus and method therefore wherein each play in the bonus made is the result of successive underlying game play. The invention teaches the use of an electronic primary gaming device such as a poker or a slot machine and an electronic secondary gaming device based on bingo. When a winning combination such as three queens appears in the primary game, a space in the bingo matrix is turned over to reveal a bingo symbol. Play continues on the primary game until a winning sequence occurs in the bingo game. The right to play the bingo secondary game does not occur unless the player inserts three or more coins into the primary game. Play continues until the game achieves a bingo in which case the player receives a prize. UK Patent Application GB 2181 589 A published Apr. 27, 1987 pertains to a slot machine having a jackpot feature whereby the prize value is transferred between separate jackpot displays as successive games are played. Some of the reel symbols are overprinted with a number and when that number lands on the pay line, it is used to climb a ladder. The ladder enables the player to obtain one or all of the prizes in the upper portion of the slot machine. For example, if the overlaid number lands the player on a first playing level, then the player receives all three prizes. If the overlaid number lands the player on a second level, then the player can select which one of the three prizes to receive. If the player lands on a third level, then it becomes a game of skill to select which of the three prizes he selects. Finally, if the player lands on a fourth level, then the prize is randomly selected. The prize may also be randomly doubled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,603 sets forth a plurality of slot machines interconnected to an electronic controller which displays a separate race game. Each time a particular predetermined combination of indicia appears in the display of a particular slot machine, a signal is generated from the slot machine which advances the racing element through a particular predetermined distance. If the player's horse reaches the finish line before a timer display times out, then the slot player wins an additional prize. The players in this patent are not racing against each other, but against a clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,534 discloses a bingo format of game with a wild feature. A bingo game for being played by a plurality of players employing a table having respective player stations thereabout. The game permits each player to select each of his or her numbers to be matched during play by randomly drawn numbers, including a wild designation which each player may deem to match one of his or her selected numbers, and the game is permitted to progress at multiple levels of play notwithstanding the occurrence of prior bingos in the game being played.
Many video gaming systems provide wild symbols, usually wild cards, in the play of their games. Examples of these wild symbol games include, but are not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,007,066; 5,882,259; 5,823,873; 5,868,618; 5,868,619; 5,816,915; 5,489,101; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,228 describes an improved stud poker game that requires no decisions from the player after the initial bet is placed. Each hand has one guaranteed wild card that appears at a card position which is predetermined, and shown to the player, before the player's cards are dealt. In addition to the one guaranteed wild card, all like valued cards in the hand are also wild. Also, there are a number of novel and entertaining ways to determine the wild card position. The game is adaptable to both video play and table play formats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,065 describes a casino table card game where a player, after making a wager, is dealt, face-up, a hand of five cards that is placed in a player-hand area. The player also receives a solitary card, which is dealt face down in a single-card area. The player then has a chance to improve the ranking of the five-card hand by discarding up to five cards and replacing them with an equal number of new cards. After the player rearranges the five-card hand, the solitary card is turned face-up and all the cards in the player's hand that have the same face value as the solitary card are designated wild. The ranking winnings are calculated according to a statistical pay table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,784 discloses a method and apparatus for playing a wagering game including a usual play of the game whose outcome is determined by a selection of usual randomly generated symbols. Added to the usual symbols is at least one and preferably a plurality of additional, preferably no-value, symbols. The wagering game is then played by wagering on the usual play of the game and additionally by wagering on a chance occurrence of one and preferably at least two of the additional symbols being selected during the usual play. The wagers on the chance occurrence are settled according to the outcome of the chance occurrence, and the usual wagers are similarly settled depending on the outcome of the usual play of the game. In one preferred embodiment, the wagering game is a usual card game so that the usual chance generated symbols are a deck of value playing cards. The additional symbols are then at least two no value playing cards which are added to the deck. In other embodiments, the usual symbols are representations of such cards, numbers, or other symbols of significance. Besides dealing of the symbols, the use of ball and grid selection devices, an electronic selection device with a video display, or a lottery mixing and picking device are possible. In one method of play, the chance wagering is made after an additional card is dealt. Alternatively, the chance wager can be made before any cards are dealt. In either event, after an additional card is dealt, further cards are dealt until a value card is dealt to replace the initially received additional card, so that the additional card or cards dealt can be discarded and the usual game continued. As a further alternative, the receiving player of an additional card can be presented with a choice of using the additional card as a wild card or of making a chance wager on whether or not the next card which will be dealt to him will be another additional card. In a casino type game, this choice can be accompanied with the requirement that a receiving player desiring to use the additional card as a wild card buy the additional card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,552 discloses a gaming device such as a video based slot machine that provides a player the ability to modify at least one parameter of the slot machine. The slot machine then modifies other parameters to ensure a desired house advantage. Odds, payout schedules and wager amounts may be customized by a player, and the slot machine automatically determines changes in other parameters which were not customized to maintain a constant house advantage. Software running on the slot machine uses an equation that takes into account pertinent parameters or variables such as size of jackpot, amount wagered taken in at each pull, and probability of hitting the jackpot at each pull. Based on the equation, the software adjusts parameters other than the one(s) specified by the player so that the outcome (the house advantage) remains constant with each pull. A player interface provides an easy to use method of modifying selected parameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,289 discloses a method for playing a bonus game in a secondary slot machine adjacent a primary slot machine. The primary slot machine issues a bonus qualifying signal to the secondary slot machine to start play of a bonus game when a bonus qualifying event occurs. The reels of the bonus game include value symbols, null symbols, and end game symbols which may be of two basic types: a lose game symbol and a stop game symbol. After the random spin, the values of any value symbols displayed on the pay line of the secondary slot machine are accumulated into an accumulated winning value. The value symbols could include positive integer values, negative integer values, and multiples. The random spinning, determination of values of any value symbol and the accumulation of a winning value is repeatedly continued until an end of the bonus game occurs.
Australian Patent Application Serial No. 18618/97, filed Feb. 28, 1997 and published Sep. 4, 1977 and Australian Petty Patent No. 686556, filed Oct. 29, 1997, published and granted on Feb. 5, 1998, both titled "Slot machine with roaming wild card" and assigned to Aristocrat Leisure Industries Party LTD describes a slot machine and method play in which there may be a triggering predetermined event in a reel-slot type (including video formats) wagering game. The triggered event is the display of a wild card symbol in a first display location. The wild card symbol is then progressively moved one space at a time to a predetermined number of other display positions. The display event of the wild card may include a symbol (a penguin is described in the patent application) that `walks` from adjacent space to space on the reel, with any awards determined for the single wild symbol being positioned at each location on the screen. Among the most detailed sequence of events employed in one embodiment comprises the steps of showing a triggering symbol to initiate the progressively moving wild symbol feature. The number of lines and amount of wager are carried over. Sounds accompany the progressively moving wild symbol feature. The moving wild symbol changes back-and-forth between images (e.g., an iceberg and a penguin). The win meter increments for each partial pay feature.
There is significant patent art as well as background art in the accrual of nonmonetary credits, although for the most part these prior art credits tend to be different from the `payment credits` (that is, credits that are used by the apparatus to compute a token/credit award during resolution of the video/reel game).
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,056,289; 6,015,344; 5,816,918 are related patents and U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,784 is a distinct patent that describe playing a reel/video game where vouchers or credit redemption tickets are awarded for play of the game. The tickets are then redeemed at a different location after sufficient tickets have been awarded.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,311 awards a player game tickets for favorable outcomes in the play of a video game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,820 allows a player to collect pieces of a puzzle (a nonmonetary award) that are used to eventually complete a puzzle for an award.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,182 and 5,085,435 describe a game in which the player accumulates the rights to purchase commodities.
Other games that are played in casinos that disclose related technology include "Bingo-type" games in which the appearance of bingo numbers on the reels in frames that are in play are accumulated and assigned to their respective positions on a display of a bingo card on an overhead screen (in effect a non-monetary award, but not a credit). A bonus award is given to the player when a bingo is achieved on the screen.
Similarly in the Press Your Luck.TM. video game, the award of the characters (which indicate the number of bonus plays that have been awarded) is a form of non-monetary credit/award. Also in the Williams Gaming Monkey Kong.TM. game shown at the 1998 International Gaming Trade Show in Las Vegas, Nevada the monkey was advanced non-monetary positions up a building, attaining a bonus when the top of the building was reached.
Williams Gaming showed a game in September, 1999 at the World Gaming Expo in Las Vegas, Nev. called BOOM.TM. in which fire cracker symbols are accumulated in the base game. When a predetermined number of symbols are accrued, the bonus event is triggered. The non-monetary credits are not carried forward into the play of the bonus game.